


Let Me Support You

by KimchilovingGenie



Series: Fransweek 2019 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Day 3, F/M, Fluff, Fransweek, Or at least a attempt at fluff, Rude People, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: An attempt at fluff.Fransweek day 3Prompt: ComfortFrisk experiences a meeting with a very rude person, an as--!Sans comforts his girlfriend.





	Let Me Support You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that has checked out all my other works. It really gives me the motivation to continue writing. I will also apologize for all the terrible grammar in those works. Hope you enjoy!

Frisk walked through the streets trying to ignore everything around her. She was in shock. She didn’t even notice the tears rolling down her cheeks and the cold sensation of her wet clothes. How could they have done that? Did they really see her like that? She quickened her pace trying to get as far away from the tall building behind her.

* * *

**Thirty minutes ago…**

  
A woman with a determined face walked into the mayor’s office building. On the left side of her chest she wore the Deltarune, the symbol of the monster kingdom. This made her stick out and the people that passed her either stared at her or muttered insults under their breaths. But she didn’t care. The people who’s opinions were important were in the room at the end of the hallway. She wouldn’t just give up because of the people that she passed in this building.  
She had to stay determined during this meeting, this very important meeting. She had a video call with the president himself! She needed to convince him and the mayor, that monsters deserved the same rights as humans. The memories of all the times monsters were hurt because they weren’t treated as equals flew through her head at lightning speed. She needed to help them, she was determined to help them.

But the meeting went horribly wrong. The first problem was that the president had canceled the video call. But she didn’t give up even though she couldn’t convince the president she could still convince the mayor. But the mayor turned out to be a very, very unpleasant person.  
He had made fun of her and the monsters. He had called the hopes and dreams of monsters stupid, the king pathetic, the royal guard a disgrace and her a doll that didn’t know her place. It was as if he himself had canceled the video call with the president just to make fun of her and monster kind. He seemed to really despise monsters and he had said that no matter what she said his opinion wouldn’t change. But then he mentioned that maybe if she did something for him he could give his vote to help the monsters. She didn’t know what to expect and asked him what she could do to change his opinion. When he told her what action could change his mind Frisk ran out of the office. She then ran out of the building, into the rain.

* * *

It had been a while since Frisk had left for the meeting. Sans was starting to worry. She had told him that she would come to his house at 5 for their date, but it was already 6. He wondered if she brought an umbrella with her. Maybe he should go pick her up…

He took a shortcut to the mayor’s office building. But Frisk wasn’t anywhere in sight. He decided to walk the path that she would take to get to her house in case maybe she was hiding from the rain  somewhere along that route. He opened his umbrella and started walking.  
He had been walking for a while and the thought that maybe Frisk was already at his house came to mind. He almost missed the sniffling sound coming from a nearby bush. He walked up to the it only to find Frisk sitting behind it soaked and crying. He quickly took action by leaning the umbrella over her curled up body. The lack of rain falling on her head had gotten her attention and she looked up him. He stretched his hand to her, she hesitated for a moment and then took it. He pulled her up and then sat her down on the coach in  his living room.

Frisk seemed a bit disoriented by the sudden scenery change and Sans took that moment to fold his umbrella and put it near the doorway to dry. He didn’t waste much time after that, he took a  shortcut to the bathroom, grabbed some towels, then went to his room to grab some dry clothes for her.  
When he came back to the living room he found Frisk awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. She probably didn’t want the couch to be wet, kind soul. Sans gave her the clothes and led her to the bathroom so that she could take a shower and change. She gave him a small thanks and then closed the bathroom door.  
Now this gave him the time to decide his course of action. He needed to, had to, cheer his girlfriend up. Something must have happened at the meeting to make her upset. He decided that the best course of action was to not ask about it at the moment and just comfort her. To do that he needed to prepare somethings before she finished showering and changing.

He set the kettle to boil and took two mugs from the cupboard. He then put five teaspoons of hot chocolate powder in each mug. While he waited for the kettle to boil he went hunting for spare blankets and pillows in the house. Two blankets  were found and five pillows were discovered. The seven items were then thrown on to the couch. He also went through all the movies that were in the house to find the ones that Frisk liked. This activity was interrupted by the kettle starting to whistle and Sans made his way back to the kitchen. He then poured the boiling hot water into the two mugs and added a handful of tiny marshmallows to each one.  
By the time Frisk stepped out of the bathroom Sans had everything prepared. This would be the most comforting experience that she had ever experienced. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs Sans walked up to her and gave her big hug. She was surprised at first, but then she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. Before she could pull away Sans used the small height advantage he had over her to lift her up.

“Sans what are you doing!?” She breathed out as he carried her to the couch in a hug hold. Her arms were still wrapped around him and there was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“i’m getting you ready for a relaxing evening with your boyfriend. You will find that he’s very _skulled_ when it comes to comforting his precious girlfriend.” He grinned at his own joke.

“Sans,” She planted a small kiss on to the top of his skull. “Thanks for taking care of me.” Her voice was like music to his ears (ears?) and she seemed to have calmed down. That was good. He really wasn’t that good at comforting people. But he tried and he succeeded.

“no problem,” He said as he threw her playfully into the pillow and blanket nest that he had created on the couch. “just tell me when you feel down. don’t keep it all to yourself.” He gave Frisk her mug of hot chocolate. “i’ll always support you sweetheart. so please let me.”

“Okay, I’ll try. Again, thank you so much for helping me.” Sans had sat down beside her and threw one of the blankets over her. This had allowed her to lean over and kiss him. The feeling of her lips touching his skull made Sans turned and bonked her head with his teeth, it was his version of a kiss. And with that the evening of comfort began.

**Author's Note:**

> This should have better grammar. Please tell me your thoughts. And again thank you for reading my terrible work.


End file.
